Ação e Consequência
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: Toda ação tem uma consequência, e aquela única noite com Malfoy havia lhe dado cinco exames de farmácia e a dúvida de estar ou não grávida. DRACO/HERMIONE.


**Título:** Ação e consequência.

**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.

**Censura:** T.

**Nota:** Fanfic escrita para o projeto Filthy Tales 2.0, com a citação da Selena Sly. A pedidos, decidi torná-la uma long, mas a fanfic só irá seguir quando terminar Nosso Sangue. Desculpem a repetição do ''pai'' e ''mãe'', mas eu não queria dar nomes aos Granger. Espero que gostem, porque eu a achei muito fofa.

**DESCOBERTA**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

_Nada disso está acontecendo_, pensou Hermione em desespero. _Só é um pesadelo_.

A gravidez ainda não podia ser confirmada, mas Hermione rezava para todos os santos que um dia acreditou; apenas pela mínima esperança de estar errada.

Gostaria de ter filhos, gostaria de ter muitos filhos. Com Ron. Com uma família feliz. Com um futuro de sonhos.

Um filho gerado numa única noite de loucura, com Draco Malfoy era um pesadelo e certamente era o pesadelo que a esperava. Por que ela nunca teve sorte e nem fé suficiente.

Hermione havia comprado cinco fichinhas de exame de gravidez na noite anterior, recebendo um olhar consolador da vendedora pelo desespero que emanava de seus olhos e gestos - não se importou, os pensamentos estavam bastante desconexos para pensar na vergonha e raiva.

Agora, pela manhã, ela fez os exames e aguardava, sentada no vaso sanitário, o resultado. As mãos tremiam de nervoso, esperando pelos cinco minutos que a afastava da verdade. Ela contou novamente, para se acalmar, os dias de atraso da mestruação, assim como os repentinos enjôos - por que devia ter _alguma coisa_ errada para ela ter sentindo ânsia com o chocolate. O medo se apoderou dela, infiltrando-se em sua mente e enchendo sua cabeça de dúvidas e teorias.

Cinco minutos, e ela saberia se seus temores tinham fundamento ou não.

Apertando os exames na mão com raiva, foi até o quarto e bateu a porta com força. Jogou-os no chão e deitou na cama, abafando o grito no travesseiro. Grossas lágrimas escorriam dos olhos castanhos, enquanto tentava não lembrar como aquele bebê foi fecundado.

_Ele não foi fecundado! Ele nem existe! Só foi uma vez, por Merlin! Só pode ser psicológica_, sentenciou em pensamentos enquanto limpava as lágrimas bruscamente, respirando fundo. _Sim, tem que ser psicológica_.

Três minutos.

Encarou os exames espalhados pelo chão com o maior medo do mundo. Se desse positivo - _e não daria_ -, o que seria dessa criança? Era bastante óbvio que Draco não a assumiria e nem os Malfoy iriam reconhecê-la, mesmo que o preconceito tivesse diminuído depois do fim da guerra, aparentemente. Alias, o que diria a seus amigos? A seus pais?

Deixou-se escorregar da cama, caindo no chão e aproximou os joelhos do peito, tentando afogar o desespero e clarear a mente. Fechou os olhos, contando os segundos que faltavam para os resultados. Com os pensamentos sem controle, voltou a lembrar da única noite que se permitiu esquecer o que era certo e errado, quando a guerra realmente teve um fim e que comemorar era o único motivo para viver.

Havia perdido Ron de vista, e viu ao longe Harry comemorando com Ginny, mas ela não ligou para isso. Ela queria dividir a felicidade que sentia com alguém, não importava quem. Correu até o lago abraçando o máximo possível de pessoas e nem percebia as lágrimas de felicidade que escorriam de seus olhos. Ela sorria e as pessoas sorriam para ela, exceto uma figura loira e acanhada, com as feições que beiravam o medo e o êxtase. Hermione sorriu e correu até ele, dando-lhe um abraço e transmitindo o máximo de alegria e compreensão que poderia.

E o resto foi confuso, por que as mãos estavam unidas e as pernas corriam para lugar nenhum, seguindo o silêncio. E os olhares se encontraram, os corpos se chocaram, os dedos entranharam-se nos cabelos e tirando as roupas. Havia paixão, fogo, impulso. Estavam embriagados pela felicidade, e com isso não pensaram em refrear seus atos. E prosseguiram.

A despedida também foi confusa, por que eles se beijaram e felizes, foram embora sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Os dias se passaram, houve o julgamento e absorção dos Malfoys, o reencontro e recuperação da memória de seus pais. A harmonia se estabeleceu no mundo bruxo, mesmo com o luto. Havia a certeza de que anos como aqueles não se repetiriam mais, que o inferno havia acabado.

_Ledo engano_, refletiu Hermione. _O inferno se concentrou nesses malditos exames_.

Cinco segundos, e a verdade.

O medo parecia ter congelado seu corpo, e Hermione refletiu se devia ou não pegar os exames. Com um suspiro carregado de medo, desespero e resignação, ela engatinhou e pegou os exames, sem olhar os resultados. Depois, voltou para a cama, sentando-se no centro e cruzando as pernas. Fechou os olhos e ergueu a mão, pegando o primeiro que alcançou e segurou-o firmemente, enquanto tentativa tirar fé do seu medo, mas nunca era o suficiente.

_Negativo_.

O sorriso de pura alegria e alívio apareceu nos lábios de Hermione por um segundo, e depois murchou quando lembrou que ainda havia mais quatro exames, mas aquele negativo lhe deu uma chama de esperança. Com um tímido e trêmulo sorriso, pegou os testes.

_Positivo._

_Sem resultado._

_Positivo._

_Positivo_.

Torpor. O sangue parecia ter congelado em suas veias, assim como o cérebro esqueceu-se de enviar ordens para o corpo. Esse era um daqueles momentos que o mundo para de girar, de existir. Que tudo se resumia na pequena vida em seu ventre. Na vida que nem deveria existir, se tudo fosse certo.

O sangue voltou a correr e o cérebro a funcionar. A realidade veio de encontro a Hermione, tirando-a do estado estático em que estava.

Estava séria, as lágrimas novamente escapando-lhe dos olhos sem perceber. A mente estava tão vazia que a assustou, e a falta de pensamentos - pensamentos não lhe faltava, mas sim a lógica, o controle - fez com que a raiva nublasse sua visão e jogasse os exames no chão.

Não era justo. Ela tinha uma carreira brilhante pela frente, mas teria que se refrear por conta de um filho que não queria ter, com uma pessoa que sempre a odiou.

_Esse bebê já vai ser odiado pela família paterna, Hermione. Não seja assim_.

Jogou-se de costas na cama, encarando o teto. Sorriu em meio às lágrimas quando afastou a blusa da barriga, pousando a mão no local com delicadeza, acariciando-a distraidamente. Sentiu dentro de si o amor que começava crescer aos poucos. Havia uma vida ali, mesmo que não formada. Desprotegida e que necessitava dela. E apesar de ter uma parte de Malfoy, Hermione já o amava demais, e só se deu conta disso quando as lágrimas cessaram e seus pensamentos foram completamente tomados pelas suposições de como seria seu filho. Teria seus olhos ou os dele? E os cabelos? Lisos e castanhos ou cacheados e loiros? Ela não sabia, mas o amava.

Foi trazida de volta para a realidade quando ouviu a porta da casa abrir e fechar, mostrando que seus pais haviam chegado do mercado. Suspirou. Eles iriam aceitar a gravidez, mas iriam querer saber quem era o pai. Ela não iria mentir para eles, como podia?

Mas não seria o mesmo com seus amigos. Esperaria que eles respeitassem sua opinião de não dizer quem era o pai, e que a apoiassem. Por que com o apoio deles, ela conseguiria tudo. E quando chegasse no dia 1º de setembro, com sua barriga de quatro meses e recebendo olhares questionadores e surpresos, Hermione não teria o que temer.

Só esperava que Draco não fizesse as contas, que se esquecesse daquela noite, que simplesmente a ignorasse. E que quando o bebê nascesse - o que deveria acontecer em meados de fevereiro, supôs Hermione -, ninguém reparasse que os olhos seriam cinza ou os cabelos loiros. E que ninguém pensasse em Malfoy quando olhasse para ele.

Só iria haver aquele ano, e depois ela iria começar a trabalhar e a cuidar de seu filho. Foi tomada pela sua coragem grifinória, por que a guerra havia acabado e aquele filho poderia muito bem ser um presente, um meio de se erguer em meio a tanta dor, sua força. Um anjinho que veio do impulso, que iluminaria seus dias dali em diante.

_Damien, talvez? É um lindo nome, e combina bem com Granger e Malfoy. E se for menina? Merlin, tenho tantos nomes..._

Suspirou e desceu as escadas, encontrando com os pais na cozinha, organizando as compras. Sentou na bancada de mármore, revirando uma maçã nas mãos. Tossiu timidamente, chamando a atenção.

- Eu preciso falar algo sério com vocês.

Eles pararam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo, lembrando-se como foi o momento em que recuperaram a memória. Olharam Hermione, pedindo com os olhos que ela prosseguisse. Ela colocou a maçã na bancada, torceu a mão uma na outra e olhou para o chão.

- Eu nem sei como falar isso pra vocês. Foi imprudência da minha parte, eu só espero que vocês me apóiem e não me julguem...

- Querida, pode falar - disse amorosamente sua mãe.

- Eu estou grávida.

O silêncio que veio a seguir durou meros segundos, mas para Hermione foram séculos. Seu pai olhava para sua barriga, os olhos saltando das órbitas. Sua mãe abria e fechava a boca, tentando dizer alguma coisa sem muito sucesso. Hermione voltou a encarar o chão, quando novamente seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e braços delicados a acolheram.

- Está tudo bem, querida. Nós estamos aqui.

- Quem é o pai?

A pergunta que Hermione queria evitar veio dos lábios de seu pai, mas ela soltou-se delicadamente dos braços de sua mãe apenas para olhá-lo e suplicar, pedindo seu apoio.

- Draco Malfoy.

Seus pais a encararam indagadoramente, eles sabiam que Hermione odiava o garoto. Seu pai abriu a boca ainda mais, os olhos se arregalando em terror. Correu até Hermione, segurando-a nos ombros.

- Ele fez alguma coisa com você? Ele te forçou? Ele...

- Não, pai - Hermione disse enquanto o pai parava de balançá-la, permitindo-se rir pelo menos uma vez.

- O que você pretende fazer? Continuará em Hogwarts?

- Sim. E Malfoy não saberá de nada.

- Mas querida, é uma criança. Precisa de cuidados, de um pai, você não pode arcar com tudo sozinha e...

- Posso e vou. Sou bastante inteligente para me manter depois da escola e tenho amor mais do que o suficiente para dar a essa criança. Malfoy só irá interferir. E eu ainda tenho o Harry e o Ron, para quê mais?

- Mesmo assim, ela sentirá falta de um pai. Seja qual for a sua decisão, estaremos ao seu lado - disse sua mãe a abraçando, enquanto seu pai estava apoiado na bancada com uma mão na boca, perdido em pensamentos - Você fez quantos exames de gravidez? Cinco? Bem, quantos deram positivo?

- Três positivos, um negativo, e o outro não teve resultado.

- Irei ligar para a minha médica para fazer um exame de sangue, é mais exato. E começar a fazer o acompanhamento...

- Tudo bem, mãe. E obrigada, aos dois - Hermione sorriu para os pais em meio as lágrimas - Obrigada pelo apoio, é tudo o que eu preciso. Irei subir, preciso descansar.

Sem esperar alguma palavra dos pais, Hermione subiu as escadas silenciosamente, ouvindo seu pai dizendo algo como _Ela é apenas uma criança, como isso aconteceu_? Sorriu enquanto fechava a porta, recolhendo os exames e os deixando ao lado dos pergaminhos. Ainda em pé, revirou a pena entre os dedos, pensando se iria dar a notícia agora para os seus amigos. Meneando negativamente com a cabeça, Hermione deixou a escrivaninha e deitou-se na cama, abraçando um travesseiro. Passou a mão novamente pela barriga, agora mais calma por conta da aceitação de seus pais. Ainda havia o medo de ser julgada, mas se as pessoas que mais importavam para ela a apoiavam, então a opinião de ninguém seria importante. Exceto uma.

Seguiria com sua vida e manteria Malfoy no escuro até quando desejasse. Até quando ele fizesse as contas, lembrasse daquela noite e reparasse nela - por que secretamente, isso era tudo que Hermione desejava.

E com esses pensamentos, ela fechou os olhos e dormiu, sonhando com um garotinho de cabelos loiros cacheados e com os olhos de um cinza magnético - o filho que se formava em seu ventre nesse instante.

**N/A:** Merece reviews?


End file.
